Nadia rode her bike for $6$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Nadia ride her bike altogether?
Explanation: The total number of miles biked is the product of the number of miles biked each day and the number of days that Nadia went biking. The product is $6\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $6\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 36\text{ miles}$ Nadia biked a total of $36$ miles.